There are many products that have simplified and improved the care of infants. Among these is the infant support pillow, which is used to support an infant in a sitting or semi-reclining position. These pillows are lightweight and portable and are especially useful when the caregiver and child are outside the home.
The pillow of this invention comes equipped with an attached blanket that is stowable in a pouch in the pillow. When deployed, the blanket provides a covered surface under the pillow, a light cover, or a snug wrap for the infant. When spread out under the pillow, the blanket provides a clean, soft area for playing or for setting other infant care accessories. It may also be used as a changing mat or as a sleeping pallet. The pillow is also useful as a travel pillow for a toddler or an adult. The pillow preferably includes a pocket for an accessory, such as an MP3 player. These and other features and advantages will be apparent from the following description and the attached drawings.